Return Home
by Kalla
Summary: A songfic to Secret Garden's 'Prayer'. The Tarx have been attacked, and Tseng and Reno talk before letting death take them.


_Author's Note: I don't know where this came from. I was listening to 'Prayer' by Secret Garden tonight (12-13-01, 3:34 AM) and this emerged. The song lyrics are 'Prayer' by Secret Garden, and the characters belong to Square. I only borrowed them for a little while.  
Second A/N: A couple of things, so I'm not bombarded ;) First.. I don't know who killed them, why, or anything. It was odd.. I was reading Harry Potter fiction, and listening to Secret Garden.. and as 'Prayer' started playing, I got that /feeling/ (other writers might know it) - the feeling of 'I have to write something /right now/... but I don't know what' .. So I started writing, and this came out._

  


Home

_Let your arms enfold us  
through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
till we see the light.   
_

The light hurt his eyes, but when he closed them, the darkness was worse - all consuming and painful. One hand weakly reached up, groping for something - someone familiar. His hand shook as it reached blindly around him. A hand slid into his, and pulled it against a warm chest. 

He opened his eyes. Who ever held his hand blocked out the violent light, and he blinked. He recognized the form above him; felt the warmth of tears dripping over the back of his hand. 

"I'm frightened.." 

"I know. I'm here. I'm here now." 

"I'm.. I'm dying, aren't I?" 

He was answered by a cool cheek pressing against his hand, slick with tears, the tracks warmed by fresh ones falling. 

"What happened?" 

"I wasn't in time. You cried for help.. but I wasn't in time." 

"I can't see myself -" 

"You don't want to. You're a mess." 

"Who? Who was it?" 

A choked sob was his answer. "Shh.. please.." 

_Hush - lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind - whispering soft lullabies  
will soothe - so close your weary eyes.   
_

"No.. please.. please tell me.." 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so, so, sorry, Reno." 

"It.. it was him.. wasn't it? Tell me, Tseng." 

Tseng pressed his lips against Reno's palm, stroking the fingers gently. "Yes," he whispered. "I don't know how.. I remember you .. you went on a mission for him." 

"And succeeded," Reno said weakly. "Rude?" 

"I'm sorry, Reno," Tseng repeated. "He took the first three -" 

"/No!/" Reno cried, trying to sit up. Searing pain ripped through his body, and he lay back down. 

"Gods, Reno please hold still, please!" Tseng pleaded. "You'll make it worse." 

"Is he already...?" 

Tseng nodded, stroking Reno's cheek. 

"Let me go, then," Reno asked, quietly. "If he's..." 

"But.. Reno, we're all that's left now.." 

"Come with us, then." 

"I can't kill myself, Reno." 

"You won't have to." 

"What?" And true to his word, pain spread through his chest. Reno's hand felt warmer suddenly. And Tseng fell silent in shock. 

_Let your arms enfold us  
through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
till we see the light.   
_

"Hold me?" Reno whispered. 

~But who will hold me?~ Tseng thought as he stroked Reno's hair out of his face. "I wish you luck, Reno." 

Reno smiled. "I'll be fine. Rude is waiting." Tseng's grey eyes watched as Reno's bright and glowing aquamarine depths began to shallow. 

"Close your eyes, Reno," Tseng soothed as Reno whimpered. 

"I'm frightened," Reno said again. "I don't want it to be dark." 

"Close your eyes, Reno. Close your eyes and sleep. I'll be with you soon." ~Please.. I don't want to watch those depths die.~ 

Reno obeyed finally, and draw a slow shuddering breath - his last. Tseng leaned to kiss his cheek, then drew back to lay on his back, his hand releasing Reno's as it went to hold his chest, where his own blood soaked through his suit jacket. 

For the first time, the leader of the Tarx wept in bitter fear. A mission gone wrong, when he had sworn - never again. He shivered in fear, and felt a hand brush his hair back as he had done for Reno. His hand reached to touch his source of comfort. 

Soft words drifted to his ears, barely a whisper. "Sleep now, Tseng. Come home. Come home to stay." 

"Elena..." 

A second voice joined the first as a finger brushed his cheek. "Come home, Tseng. You sent us all off. Your obligation is filled." 

"Rufus.." 

"Come on, Tseng. Pull the stick out of your ass, and come with us," Reno's voice whispered, and a hand took his. 

"We're waiting for you, Tseng. It's all over now. Close your eyes and sleep now," Rude urged softly, his fingertips massaging beneath Tseng's eyebrows. 

Sleep - angels will watch over you  
and soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
so dream while secrets of darkness unfold   


Tseng closed his eyes, and his tears stopped, and he relaxed, and let the darkness take him. He wasn't alone. His family was with him. His family was waiting. 

Whether the Planet lived or died, Tseng was home. 

_Let your arms enfold us  
through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
till we see the light.   
_


End file.
